¿Me das una segunda oportunidad?
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Inuyasha perdio el amor de Kagome por su mal comportamiento, pero decide rogarle su perdon. ¿Kagome podra perdonarlo? Song Fic


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de mis fanfics no me pertenecen, pertenecen a otro autor. La trama sí es de mi propiedad, etc.**

Song-Fic

¿Me das una segunda oportunidad?

Ya nada era lo mismo. En qué demonios estaba pensando, que se le había metido en la cabeza para cambiar su personalidad en tan poco tiempo. Lo peor es que cometiendo semejante estupidez, no solo se había herido así mismo, también había hecho daño a la joven azabache que tanto amaba. No entendía su cambio de actitud con ella, la que siempre había estado con él, la que no le importaba quien fuera, la que lo amaba como fuera y lo había enseñado a ser mejor persona.

_**Porque de nada sirve no tiene sentido**_

_**Porque noches y días ya me dan lo mismo**_

_**Porque de nada vale todo lo vivido**_

_**Porque ya no hay razón si tú no estás conmigo**_

Ya no quería sentirse así, estaba muy arrepentido, sabía que no era suficiente con arrepentirse pero de verdad lo estaba. Ahora mucho más que nunca entendía muy bien la frasecita que Miroku le había estado repitiendo durante los últimos meses: NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE. Porque valorar a alguien cuando ya no hay nada entre ellos, porque no darle al ser amado el trato que se merece cuando están juntos… Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_**No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto**_

_**A veces necesitas un segundo intento**_

_**Sé que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento**_

_**Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento.**_

_**Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma**_

_**Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo.**_

Ya no seguiría con esto, tenía que hacer algo. Kagome era la mujer que el amaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que él quería, aunque de alguna manera se lo merecía. No había hecho caso a Miroku cuando le había advertía sobre lo que podía pasar. Que paso…

_-Inuyasha… -entra el joven ojiazul a la oficina de presidencia-_

_-¿Que quieres Miroku?- pregunta mientras mira unos documentos y escribe en su ordenador-_

_-¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya? Quiero decir… Sé que has luchado mucho para lograr lo que tienes ahora, pero no creo que la manera en la que actúas ahora sea buena- dijo seriamente el joven a espaldas de Inuyasha-_

_-Feh! Yo actuó como me dé la gana.- arqueo una ceja mirando aun la pantalla del ordenador-_

_-Inuyasha todo el mundo merece un buen trato… desde que obtuviste la presidencia tratas a todos despectivamente y mucho más a la señorita Kagome. ¿Que no te has dado cuenta?_

_-Miroku no seas estúpido! – Volteo su silla para poder mirar al joven- De seguro Kagome le conto alguna tontada Sango, Sango te conto a ti y tu vienes de latoso a decírmelo – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos-_

_-¿Latoso? – Dijo un poco extrañado- De verdad que has cambiado mucho amigo, lo peor es que crees que lo que estás haciendo es lo mejor pero te equivocas… Kagome dice que estas muy extraño, pero yo creo que se te subieron los zumos, necesitas que te bajen de tu nube…_

_-¿Crees que me importa lo que ustedes piensen? – Interrumpiendo y volteándose de nuevo a continuar lo que hacía-_

_-Está bien Inuyasha… Así que no te importa... – hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina con las cejas levantadas seriamente- Te digo algo… yo como tu amigo ya me canse, no sé como Kagome te aguanta, definitivamente así no eras tú._

_-Baaah! –dijo soltando un suspiro y rolando los ojos en gesto de fastidio- Cuando salgas cierra la puerta, no quiero que me molesten otra vez… yo seguiré trabajando._

_-Inuyasha ultima vez que te lo digo, la paciencia se acaba y no creo que Kagome siga aguantándote tanto tiempo –seguía caminando, pero se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta.- Recuerda que… Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

Y así fue, su amigo tenía razón. Miroku seguía siendo su amigo después de todo, claro el no había recibido tantos malos tratos como Kagome. Sango estaba molesta con el por su amiga, y claro Kagome ya no lo quería ver, se había cansado. Pero tenía que hacer algo, después de todo el la seguía amando, reacciono tarde, pero la seguía amando. Ya nada importaba si no estaba con ella, ni siquiera el trabajo deseado.

-Kagome… Perdóname! De corazón te pido que me disculpes me comporte como un idiota… De verdad yo te amo. Necesito que me des una segunda oportunidad. – dijo mirando a la azabache que estaba parada en la puerta de un apartamento con el rostro serio-

_**En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor**_

_**No voy a cometer otra vez el error**_

_**De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor**_

_**Porque sin ti mi mundo es una perdición**_

_**En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar**_

_**De tanta dicha que no vas a recordar**_

_**Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad**_

_**Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más**_

Él lo reconocía, era un completo idiota. ¿Cambia la manera de tratar a un ser amado solo por un trabajo? No era aceptable, se había comportado estúpidamente. Kagome lo había acompañado siempre: en sus alegrías, en sus tristezas, en sus pérdidas, en sus luchas, en sus triunfos… No merecía nada de eso, ella merecía lo mejor de todo el mundo.

-Inuyasha – decía con los ojos cristalizados- Te comportaste muy mal… de verdad aun estoy muy resentida

-Lo sé. En serio perdóname…

_**En mi segundo intento tú serás primero**_

_**Adornare la casa con cada te quiero**_

_**Regare de flores cada paso tuyo**_

_**Y del el pasado solo quedara un murmullo**_

_**No todo a la primera suele ser perfecto**_

_**A veces necesitas un segundo intento**_

_**Sé que te di muy poco y de eso me arrepiento**_

_**Pero puedo arreglarlo en un segundo intento**_

_**Porque me duele el alma y ya no tengo calma**_

_**Porque ya no consigo vivir si no es contigo**_

-De verdad Inuyasha… No sé como una persona puede cambiar tanto en solo unos meses… No solo me hiciste daño a mí sino también a tus amigos. –con un semblante algo serio-

-Sí. Lo peor es que ya me lo habían advertido. Y yo no hice caso –susurro con tristeza-

-Inuyasha. No tienes porque hacer esto, de verdad, ya lo nuestro no sería lo mismo… las cosas han cambiado y lo sabes.- alejándose un poco de el-

-Se que parece que ya no soy el mismo… pero no es así –dijo alzando la voz un poco- Solo me deje llevar por estupideces… Yo… Yo aun te amo! – Se acerco a ella la tomo de una mano y la abrazo-

-Inuyasha – intentando zafarse- Suéltame… Ya basta no compliques más las cosas – empezó a llorar y dijo susurrando…- Por favor.

-Kagome… Te amo.

_**En mi segundo intento voy a ser mejor**_

_**No voy a cometer otra vez el mismo error**_

_**De dejarte sola y descuidarte amor**_

_**Porque sin tu mi mundo es una perdición.**_

-Te amo… y no quiero perderte.

-Inu…yasha… yo – dijo aun llorando y pensando si sería correcto abrazarlo-

La verdad Kagome aun lo amaba, pero él había herido sus sentimientos. Esta era la primera vez que iba a su casa, a buscarla, sobrio. Siempre iba totalmente borracho, Kagome tuvo que llamar a Miroku en más de una ocasión para que se lo llevara, por el escándalo que en ocasiones hacia, despertando a los vecinos. Pero esta vez había ido mas consciente de lo que hacía, sin una gota de alcohol en el, totalmente seguro de lo que diría y dispuesto a ser sincero. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si Kagome volvería a aceptarlo en su vida.

-Te amo… Te amo. No puedo dejar de hacerlo y lo sabes. Fui un completo idiota y lo reconozco, nunca había sentido este vacío que siento ahora que no estás conmigo – le susurraba al oído mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.-

-Inuyasha Basta! –Quiso zafarse de nuevo, otro intento fallido-

-Te amo. Desde que te vi por primera vez, sabía que te amaría siempre – seguía susurrando románticamente mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.- Nunca jamás ame como te amo a ti. Tu eres la que me hace mejor persona… la que me amo sin importarle quien fuera… la que me enseño a reír… la que me enseño lo que es la amistad… la que amo por su excelente personalidad

-Bas..ta. Basta – dijo estando estática, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión que las palabras del joven de cabellos plateados, cerrando los ojos cuando la besaba y susurraba aquellas palabras que nunca imagino el diría.- Inuyasha que pares te digo… ya no más.

-Kagome… Te amo. No puedo dejar de decirlo – dijo marcando un camino de besos de sus mejillas a su cuello.-

Kagome estaba disfrutando aquellos besos, aquellas palabras entre susurros y besos, lo amaba pero no podía olvidar aquello. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se armo de valor, lo empujo rápidamente, esta vez con más fuerza, alejándose de el.

-Te dije que pararas! –Grito mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Ka..gome –la miro asustado por la mirada furibunda que su amada tenia-

-Que te pasa? Ya basta de decir palabras… así – miro al suelo para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas-

-Ah? – sorprendido y extendiendo una mano para tomar su mentón-

-No me toques – aparto la mano de Inuyasha con un golpe- Crees que puedes venir a decir eso y… y que simplemente vuelva y ya.

-Kagome todo lo que te digo es cierto. No miento… Te…

-Cállate! –Cerro lo ojos- No lo digas de nuevo Inuyasha!... Es que tu…

-Kagome Te…

-No! – lo volvió a interrumpir- Tu nunca…

-Yo nunca qué? – se acerco a ella esta vez con una mirada seductora-

-Tú nunca… -se volteo para no mirarlo- Nunca dijiste palabras así – se ruborizo-

-Palabras… así como? – Se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, acariciando sus hombros y brazos lentamente-

-Así de románticas –susurro cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el perfume de hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas-

-Kagome… Yo te amo y si me das la oportunidad... – susurraba a sus oídos con un tono seductor pero romántico a la vez- yo te diría palabras así todos los días de tu vida.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se volteo, quedando frente a frente con el ojidorado.

-Nunca te faltaran estas palabras… Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Serás la mujer más dichosa del todo el planeta – decía esta vez suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.-

-¿Tangible? –Pregunto Kagome sin apartar la mirada-

-Pues claro que si tontica – dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente y sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente- ya te dije que te mereces eso y mucho más.

-Inu…yasha… yo…

Realmente las palabras que había dicho habían salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, todas eran totalmente ciertas. Palabras del corazón y del alma combinadas, porque así era que el la amaba con el corazón y el alma.

La distancia entre ellos se acortaba poco a poco. Inuyasha ya no quería decir más, solo quería besarla en esa mismo instante, y demostrarle con besos y caricias que la amaba. Kagome no sabía que decir, estaba impresionada. Empezaron a sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca, hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar más, y se fundieron en un beso tierno y profundo, que demostraba que aun se querían y que lo seguirían haciendo pasara lo que pasara. Kagome merecía lo mejor. Inuyasha, a pesar de su mala actitud, también y lo había demostrado.

Esta vez todo sería diferente. Todo sería mucho mejor. Se concentraría en hacerla feliz… En su según intento.

_**En mi segundo intento te voy a llenar**_

_**De tanta dicha que no vas a recordar**_

_**Las noches de tormenta y de oscuridad**_

_**Es que te voy a dar amor y amor de más…**_

_**Música:**_

_**El Segundo intento**_

_**Reinaldo Alvares (cantautor venezolano)**_


End file.
